


Sotirios' Children

by MelFX179



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cults, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Violence, Season/Series 07, Sexual Content, Tortured Mulder, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFX179/pseuds/MelFX179
Summary: A cult leader who's been under investigation abducts Mulder to make him one of his Children. Will Mulder be saved?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files.  
> 
> 
> Writing is hard. This is my first story in over 16 years and I wonder if I can still do it. It's a work in progress and I'll upload whenever I finish a chapter. English is not my first language, that's why there might be some mistakes! I'm sorry for putting Mulder through this, I have a sick mind. Comments are welcomed but please be gentle, I'm sensitive! I've formatted the chapters a bit, trying to make them easier to read.

The door opened with a squeak when the metal scratched over the cold cement floor. Bright light flooded through the frame and onto the figure crouched in a fetal position at the far end of the otherwise windowless basement cell. Footsteps approached, feet covered in heavy army boots. Mulder knew what was coming. The same treatment, he had received countless of times since he got there. When was that again? Days? A week? He couldn’t remember. It wasn’t important anyway. Out of instinct, he covered his chest with his arms and knees to protect himself from those boots that would give him his personal wake-up call.

Yesterday, he begged them to kill him and he had meant it. As part of their daily routine, they had whipped him until he passed out. This time though, when he came to again, instead of returning him to his cell , they beat the back of his legs with a cane until his legs gave up under him. All the while no questions were asked, no information was requested. They worked with clinical precision, emotionally detached and never spoke to him. Mulder had absolutely no idea where he was and who those people were that did this to him.

At some point, when he hung limply in the chains that had held him upright all the time, he quietly asked them to finish the job. When he did, his voice was barely a whisper and hoarse from his screaming but they heard him well enough. Instead of granting his wish, they finally took him off the chains that hung from the ceiling, shackled him again and brought him back to his cell where he had lain until sleep took him in the early hours of a new day. Much to his surprise, the blow never came. The footsteps stopped next to him and male voice spoke to him.

“Wake up please.”

Mulder opened his eyes in confusion and looked at the man looming over him.

“It’s OK, Fox. I’m not going to hurt you”, he said quietly to Mulder who shuffled further into the corner until his back and legs hit the wall and there was nowhere else to move.

“You took your punishment very well yesterday and I understand that it was a lot to take for you - that’s why I decided to give you a break today and let you recover before we begin with our actual work”. Mulder didn’t reply, just lay motionless.

“Let me loosen those chains so you can use a hand to eat – I brought you some soup”, the man said and reached out to take Mulder’s arms.

Mulder flinched and let out a soft whimper when the man touched him.

“It’s OK,” the man soothed again “I just want to free a hand”.

Mulder reluctantly eased his muscles and let the man take his hand then he slowly sat up. The man opened the cuff on Mulders left hand and handed him a bowl. “Drink slowly, it’s still hot”. Mulder took the bowl but put it to the ground immediately.

“Why am I here?” he asked, “What do you want from me?”

“All in due time, Fox”, the man replied. “Please eat your soup. You need to regain some strength”.

“Kill me or let me go”, Mulder demanded which caused the man to chuckle.

“I’m afraid this won’t happen, Fox”.

“My name’s Mulder”, Mulder said and again caused the man to chuckle.

“If you really wanted to die, Fox, why would you even care how I call you?”

“I said kill me OR let me go. If you let me go, I surely do care how you call me.”, Mulder countered.

“And I said it won’t happen. Now eat your soup or I’ll send my boys in to make you eat.”

Mulder weighed his options. No options really. Slowly, he picked up the bowl again and took a tentative sip. The soup was strong and spread pleasant warmth through his body. He was cold and it felt so good. He finished as quickly as the hot liquid would allow without burning his throat.

“There you go. Knew you were hungry. You haven’t eaten in quite a while” the man noted satisfied.

Mulder whispered “Thank you”, but embarrassed for his thankfulness for this small sign of mercy.

“You’re welcome, Fox”, the man said happily, “I’m glad you liked it and your good manner pleases me. See, it’s so much better than cursing and calling names, you know? When you do, we have to punish you, like we did yesterday – you'll certainly understand that. But when you behave yourself, you’ll be rewarded. Consider this room your sanctuary, not a place of hurt. You know that other one well enough. Now, do you also need to relieve yourself?”

There was no toilet in his cell. In fact, there was nothing in his cell at all. Not even a blanket to cover his naked body with.

He muttered “Yes please” (good manners meant no pain) and waited for the man to bring a bucket from the outside.

When he had finished, the man looked at him questioningly.

“All done, or do you need to…?”

“Thank you”, Mulder replied, “I’m good.”

The man took the bucket and put it outside the cell again.

“Well, we’ll give you a couple more hours to sleep, Fox, but then we really need to continue to work again. You understand?”

He gently took Mulder’s hand and cuffed it again. Mulder nodded silently. 

At the moment, his life was out of his hands. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback.

When he was alone again, Mulder slowly exhaled. He lied down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

So, those goons who'd beaten him had a boss. That was new information. He kind of thought so already but this confirmation was something, he could work with further. He hadn’t really been able to see the man’s face because of the light that shone in his eyes and he also didn’t recognize his voice but this little change in events gave him a new hope.

Hope to understand what was going on, why they took him and what they wanted from him. Once he had this information, he would think of a plan that could get him out of there eventually. Or get him killed – but he believed the man when he said that wouldn’t happen.

The question was how much more he could take. He hurt so very bad, it was driving him crazy. What would happen to him once couldn’t take any more? Would they leave him alone or fuck with his head instead? If only he knew what they wanted… He let his mind wander back to the day he was taken.

++++

It was a Sunday, he remembered clearly because he woke up after a good night’s sleep, limbs entangled with Scully who was still sleeping beside/slightly on top of him. Their relationship was still new, only a couple of months after their first kiss on Millennium’s eve. They kept it out of work (it was harder for Mulder than he’d ever admit) and a secret on weekends. Mostly, they’d meet at Scully’s place, since she found that his place was a total mess and she didn’t want to sleep on the couch after his waterbed leaked. He hadn’t yet had the time to buy a new one. Didn’t even think about it until then but he promised he’d clean up and order a new bed from the catalogue soon.

He looked to the side and carefully brushed a strand of Scully’s hair from her face. God, she was beautiful. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He relaxed back onto the cushion when he heard her mumbling.

“What was that Scully?” He asked amused.

“I said it was about time you made some coffee”, Scully replied with eyes still closed but with a smirk on her face.

“I didn’t know you were awake already”, Mulder replied and pushed himself onto his elbow to get a better view of her. His hand found his way to her hairline again and he softly stroked her face.

“Hmm, just barely”, she said and turned her face towards his.

“Good morning”. Mulder tipped his head slightly towards her and kissed Scully gently on her lips. “I’ll go and make us some coffee but you know, I could also think of another way to wake you up …”

Scully put the palm of her hand against his forehead and pushed him away with a smile.

“Coffee, Mulder. After that, I might still need help in waking up, given that what you call coffee hardly ever counts as such”.

Sulking playfully, Mulder got up from the bed, towards the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and then walked naked towards Scully’s kitchen. He felt a chill as her apartment had cooled down overnight and he couldn’t wait getting under the sheets with her again. He heard her use the bathroom, too while he boiled the water and prepared the french press. Suddenly, he felt her warm skin press up against him from behind.

“You’re freezing cold”, Scully said to him as she wrapped her arms around his body.

“No heat”, Mulder replied with a shrug, “must come back to bed quickly. But what are you doing out here?”

“Came to warm you”, Scully said and slowly began rubbing her hands up and down his chest, while pressing herself even closer to him. His breathing increased momentarily.

“Scully.”, he warned, voice low and raspy but Scully didn’t stop.

Instead, she scraped her nails slowly over his nipples, making him moan. Mulder steadied himself by putting his hands on the counter, closing his eyes. His head fell back onto Scully’s, while she continued her sensual onslaught.

“I want you back in bed, Mulder. Now”, Scully whispered in his ear and he was too happy to comply.

Scully took his hand and led him back to the bedroom where they both settled under the warming sheets again.

“I’ve turned the heat up, Mulder”, Scully explained, “It’ll be warmer in here within a few minutes”.

Mulder nodded but his hands were already roaming Scully’s body, touching her where only a few months ago, he had only dreamed of, alone in the darkness of his living room. He added his lips and began kissing her on her clavicle, first left, then the right one.

His hands found her breasts and he gently massaged them until his mouth closed around her nipple. He carefully bit and nibbled until Scully moaned and then moved his hands down between her legs. She was ready for him, he could feel it but much to his surprise, her hand found his and she made him stop.

Confused, he looked at her, trying to find a sign that he had done anything wrong or unpleasant but she just smiled at him.

“Mulder”, she said with an insecure voice “I want to… I would like to… Er… You can say no, it’s ok with me. We can talk about everything, right?”

“Scully, quit beating around the bush. Of course we can talk about anything”, Mulder assured her.

“Mulder, I would like to try something. With you. I’ve been thinking about this quite a few times recently. I think you would enjoy it, if you let me. You have to trust me for this though”

Mulder swallowed. Where was this going? When he finally replied, his voice trembled “You know that you’re the only one, I trust”.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic, explanation, shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is still hard but I seem to be finding my rhythm ;)

Mulder came to with a start. He silently cursed himself for falling asleep but sleep was much needed and the dream (the memory) he had offered him some distraction from his current predicament. He missed Scully, missed her so much, and he knew that was a good thing because it meant that, despite his earlier wish to die, he still had a reason to live. For a moment yesterday, he just had forgotten.

Mulder got up slowly and despite his aching body, paced off the walls of his cell. Ten by ten feet, that was by his calculation all the space he was given. By the third time he had rounded the room, he leaned on the brick-wall and took deep breaths.

He had never suffered from claustrophobia but being locked in here, without lights and knowing that behind the locked door only pain awaited him, made him stumble on the edge of panic. He needed to calm down, his hands were sweaty, his body cold, he felt like his lungs couldn’t process the oxygen he breathed in. If he could see, he would have noticed that his vision blurred. Within seconds, he had a full grown panic attack and furiously banged on the door while he sagged to the ground.

In what felt like forever, the iron door slid open and he slumped against bars that were behind it. A double door, his brain automatically registered.

“Please. Please, I can’t breathe. Let me out!” he ground out, holding the bars in a vice like grip.

His request was answered by a baton’s blow to the bars, just above his hands. He let go of them and quickly retrieved away from the door.

“Please. Just leave the door like this for a while.” he tried again but the second door slid open and the guard stepped in.

He was one of the men who had beaten him, Mulder recognized.

“What’s the matter, Fox?” the guard demanded, “Are you bored and need some distraction? Well, you’re lucky! I’m going to distract you alright”.

And with that, he swung the baton at Mulder and hit him hard on his biceps. Mulder screamed in pain and crawled away from the blows, which now rained down on him. The baton never missed and by the fifth blow, Mulder’s knees gave in and he crashed to the floor, his chained hands underneath his body, leaving him unprotected.

All the while, he was desperately trying to fill his lungs with air, to make the panic attack subside but it was no use. Now lying on his front, his hands digging into his belly, he felt like a fish on dry land and he hyperventilated.

“Stop it”, the other guard said to his tormenter. “He’s due anyway. No need to beat him unconscious just yet”.

With that, two hands gripped his left arm and lifted him up, so that he hung to his right. The guard next to him put the baton away and lifted his right arm so that they both could half drag, half carry him out of the cell.

Mulder’s eyes hurt from the bright light in the hallway but he tried to look around, while at the same time still trying to ease his breathing and calm down. There were just two other doors. The two men brought him to the room in which he had spent many hours before.

In the center of it hung those hated chains from the ceiling. On the far end, there was a shelf with different kinds of torture equipment. On the left stood a portable metal table to which someone (he!) could be tied and on the right hand side stood a device that had an uncanny resemblance to an electric chair. Mulder was led to that chair, sat down and his hands and feet tied to the heavy wooden frame.

Much to his relief, they did neither attach electrodes to his body nor hooded his eyes. When they were done, they stepped outside the room and Mulder was alone again. His heart was still hammering but this breathing had slowed down, the panic attack subsided.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and the man from hours before stepped in. When he spoke, his voice was free of anger or judgment.

“I heard you put on quite a show, Fox. I’m sorry, I missed it.”

“Wasn’t a show,” Mulder replied, “’it was a panic attack”.

“Oh dear”, the man said honestly concerned, while he positioned himself in front of Mulder “Has that ever happened before?”

Mulder looked at him suspiciously but truthfully replied “No”.

“You should really try to keep it together, Fox.” the man stated and caressed Mulder’s cheek. “If you develop an anxiety, it will make your life a lot worse. Try to fight it, for your own sake”.

“Easier said than done”, Mulder answered and turned his face away from the hand.

The man suddenly gripped Mulder’s chin and forcefully turned his face back towards him.

“Don’t you EVER turn away from me, Fox!” he said in an ice-cold voice. Mulder locked eyes with the man and nodded. The grip was released. “Good boy. Now, today, we will begin your lessons.” Mulder swallowed.

“Lessons?” he asked.

“Yes, Fox. Lessons.” the man repeated, as if talking to a child. “First of, you will learn who I am and what is expected from you while you are here with me. In the next couple of weeks you will learn to meet those expectations as I don’t believe you will immediately act accordingly.”

Mulder looked at the man in disbelief. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“My name, Fox, is Sotirios. You might have heard about me?”

Indeed, Mulder had heard about Sotirios and his so called Children but it was hard for him recalling the whole story.

“You must help me a bit”, he answered, “I’m having trouble concentrating at the moment.”

Sotirios smiled. “Of course, Fox. You might have read about me and my Children a little while back, when we were under investigation for the disappearance of three young women. That brought us into the public’s eye. Police accused us of abducting those women and imprisoning them against their will. They stuck their noses into our business and caused disturbance among us. Psychologists and social workers asked a lot of questions and ran a lot of tests with my Children but fortunately, once they confirmed that the women weren’t kept here against their will, police dismissed the case and left us alone.“

Mulder remembered reading about it in the newspaper. Sotirios was the leader of a cult in Delaware.

“Why am I here? I was never on the case, I had nothing to do with the trouble that’s been caused – for once. I just don’t understand what you want from me. One second, I am walking into my apartment, the next, I wake up in chains, being whipped to pulp and nobody ever says anything. What do you want from me? Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me? I…” he choked, “ I don’t understand and I want to go home”.

Sotirios folded his hands and pressed his forefingers to his lips. He turned around and walked a few feet as if considering Mulder’s plead for freedom.

“I’m sorry, Fox, can’t do that. See, we went through a lot of planning and logistics to get you here. It would be a shame letting you go now and ruining the whole set-up. But I will explain to you why I chose you to be here with me and – like I said – what is expected from you. You know, we are not isolated from the world. We are a community and as much as we like to stick to ourselves, we do have an interest in the outside world. I, for example, am very much interested in the occult and paranormal. I read a lot and I attend conventions every now and then. At some point, I came across an essay you wrote about a woman who had a psychic connection with a girl that had been abducted. In the end, the woman died from drowning just the same time, the girl was pushed under water by her captor. The woman though, was never even near water and the girl survived.”

“You are talking about Lucy Householder and Amy Jacobs” Mulder explained “My partner and I investigated that case a couple of years ago. Yeah, I later published an essay about the phenomenon of psychic connections and used this particularly strong bond as case-study.”

Sotirios nodded. “This was the first time, I’ve heard about you but you made me curios. So, I did a little more research and found out about your job at the FBI and the X-Files. You fascinated me ever since and I….”

“You could have just called me or sent me a fan-mail and we could have had a coffee together.” Mulder interrupted and Sotirios slapped his face.

“Fox, you will not interrupt me! But yes, I could have done that but I – how can I say it? I am very possessive. I am used to get what I want, whether it’s material, spiritual or personal. The more I learned about you, the more I wanted to have you here with me. I wanted to be able to talk to you, discuss the paranormal, learn from you, share your views whenever I want but it was clear to me that you would never voluntarily come to me. But I wanted you so badly… So we watched and waited, and when the time was finally right, we stroke and took you. And here you are!” Sotirios ended triumphantly.

Mulder shook his head. “So what’s going to happen next? Why did you strip me naked, lock me up, beat the shit out of me if you only just wanted to talk? I would have talked to you without having this.”

“You still don’t understand, Fox, do you? You will become mine! Unfortunately, you are stubborn, uncooperative and arrogant. Those first two days here, the ones of silent pain as I like to call them, were to make you pliable to the lessons we’ll teach you now. When you thanked me yesterday and showed your good manners, I knew that the time was right to begin. Our lessons will show you the path and once you’ve found it, you’ll be mine and we will have so much fun together.”

Mulder was speechless. He looked at Sotirios, stunned by his words.

“You are insane! You want to brainwash me, because you want me to be here with you to discuss the paranormal? Is this what you did to those women? Made them believe they wanted all this and convince the police? I can’t believe this! This is not going to work!” he choked, but Sotirios just smiled back at him.

“It is, Fox, it is. You will see. We are under no pressure, there’s no deadline. We’ll take all the time we need and in the end, you will pledge to me. It is, however, up to you how long it will take. If you are stubborn, it’ll take longer. If you’re cooperative and willing to give in, life will quickly get much better for you. Maybe you’d already like to make a choice, it could end your pain immediately.” Sotirios lured.

“You’re out of your mind Sotirios. I am an FBI agent. My partner is already looking for me. I’ve been missing for days. She has already set all wheels in motion to find me and once she did, I promise you, you will be locked away for a VERY long time!” Mulder threatened.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Fox. Empty threads. You will soon understand that nobody needs to come for you because you won’t need to be saved. I told you, we’ve come up with a delicate plan. The FBI currently believes you are on sick-leave and we have already prepared your notice which you will sign and send in, soon. After that, you're whole life will be here with me!” Sotirios smiled and Mulder was suddenly petrified.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, torture, escape (?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for reading - I am overwhelmed! :)

Sotirios opened the door and waved his handymen in.

He turned towards Mulder again and explained “My men will conduct your education, Fox. Treat them with more respect than you’ve recently shown them. Obey them. Disobey and they will punish you again. Punishment means the whip and cane. They will teach you the rules. You will learn the rules and obey them. There will be breaks at irregular intervals so you can eat, drink and relieve yourself. There will be no sleep until they say so. If you become unconscious, they will wait for you to become conscious and then continue. I’ll check on you whenever I feel the need. In the meantime, they will keep me informed about your progress. For your own sake, I hope you’ll make progress soon. They will do to you whatever they seem fit until you pledge to me. I assure you, Fox, you will never be in life-threatening danger. You are too valuable to me. You might think you’re going to die when the pain becomes unbearable and you might even beg them again to kill you. You won’t die and they won’t kill you either. They are very skilled in what they do. Do you have any questions, Fox?”

Mulder stared at Sotirios furiously. “You son of a bitch,” he spat “I will never become one of your mindless drones, so why don’t you just fuck the hell of?”

Sotirios smiled sadly and shook his head. “He’s going to be hard work boys”.

His men chuckled and one answered:

“We’re going to break him, Sir! When we’re finished with him, he’ll happily kneel before you.”

“You overestimate yourselves and since when do you even talk?!” Mulder countered. “What are your names anyway? I’ll call you Chip and Dale, the chipmunks, ‘cause you are nothing but cartoon characters to me.”

Sotirios giggled. “You are indeed funny, Fox. Please don’t lose this trait over the course of your training. I leave you to it now. Boys, make sure he drinks and eats. If he doesn’t, help him. I’m expecting your report!”

He turned towards Mulder one last time, petting his head – Mulder didn’t flinch: “This will be hard, Fox. Just accept it and let it happen. I’m asking you to learn quickly so we can have all those conversations I crave to having with you. Be good!”

And then he left.

Mulder regarded the men warily. The one he had named Dale, the one who had mainly whipped and beaten him before, went to the shelf with the torture devices and picked up several items. Mulder felt his heartbeat speed up again. Chip still stood by the door with a bottle of water in his hand and came over when Mulder looked at him.

His eyes were soft and when he spoke, there was a hint of compassion in his voice. “Drink, Fox. It’s just water.”

He held the bottle to Mulder’s lips and Mulder let him pour some water in his mouth. He then spat the water back into Chip’s face.

“Fuck you”, he growled.

In the blink of an eye, Chip punched his face.

“Drink, Fox.” he repeated and again held the bottle to Mulders lips.

Mulder kept his lips sealed shut. Chip punched him again.

“Drink, Fox.” Mulder felt his eye swell but shook his head.

Chip punched him again and a cut opened. From the distance, Dale watched their power game and then spoke.

“You know, if he doesn’t want to drink, Sotirios told us to help him. I have a pretty good idea how we can do that.” He put the torture items back again and came over to the chair. “I always wanted to try waterboarding. I’ve seen videos and they gave me a pretty good idea how to do it, so why don’t we try it out on this one?” Dale looked at Mulder with an evil grin. “Push the chair back and secure his head to the backrest.”

Mulder fought in his restrains and violently shook his head, trying to avoid his head being secured but when Chip hit him again, he surrendered. Chip switched a lever and the whole chair tilted, so his feet elevated above his head. Dale brought a cloth and when he placed it over Mulder’s face, Mulder screamed on the top of his lungs.

“Hold your breath, Fox”, Dale said, opened another bottle of water and carefully poured it onto the cloth, which saturated quickly.

The effect was that Mulder’s air was blocked off and he began to choke and panic again. Dale stopped soon after, took the cloth away while Chip lifted the lever, so Mulder was sat up again. He coughed and choked wildly. When he had calmed down, Dale gave a sign and Chip switched the lever once more, the process repeating itself. By the fifth time, Mulder was hardly responsive and they stopped the procedure altogether. His head was released and it slumped on his chest.

“Let’s give him a break”, Chip decided and Mulder was thankful for that.

Dale left the room while Chip stayed with their captive. Mulder slowly lifted his head and watched him move around and cleaning up.

“Why do you do this?” Mulder asked huskily.

“I won’t discuss my belief and reason with you, Fox, if that’s what you intend to do. Stop it now or I will punish you.”

“Why do you do it, Chip? Is this what Sotirios preaches? That violence and brutality against people who do not have the same belief as you are the only way?”

Chip turned towards Mulder and looked at him thoughtfully. ”No, he doesn’t preach this, but he preaches that sometimes, the true path can only be found through pain. And through the pain, one is able to find one’s true self. That self, which some people lock away because they are afraid to see themselves as who they truly are.”

“But I haven’t locked my true self away!” Mulder tried again. “Sotirios wants to turn me into something, I am not. Please, think about this. He abducted me and now tortures me so that I become his toy. Somebody he will use to entertain himself. Did he do this to you, too? Or did you come here voluntarily? Please don’t do something you will regret for the rest of your life. I am an FBI agent!”

Chip considered his words. “Your words mean nothing to me.” he finally said. “You are ensouled by evil and we need to show you the path. You’ll be whipped for trying to seduce me with your words, Fox.” He continued but Mulder saw a ray of hope, he obviously had made him think – if only for a nanosecond. He let out a quiet breath and and closed his eyes. He needed to compose himself.

Chip had finished cleaning up when Dale re-entered the room. He held two sandwiches of which he gave one to his partner. Chewing on his own sandwich, he looked over to Mulder.

“Sorry Fox, nothing for you just yet”, and turning to the other man, he asked “What’s up next?”

“He’ll be whipped for trying to seduce me,” Chip explained, “after that we will begin teaching the rules.”

They finished their sandwiches and untied Mulder from the chair. When they got him on his feet, Mulder felt a surge of energy. He swiftly spun and rammed both his fists into Dale who let out a surprised groan and went down on his knees. In a backwards motion, Mulder rammed his elbows into Chip’s stomach. He then made a run for the door. It wasn’t locked and he almost stumbled, when he crashed at it at the top of his speed. There was no time to try to lock it from the outside, he simply slammed it shut and made his way through the hallway. He knew that his cell was at the end of it so he ran towards the other door he guessed to be the exit. This door wasn’t locked either and he quickly slipped through it. From the hallway, he heard footsteps approaching and violent curses directed towards him.

There was no time to catch a breath. Mulder ran up the stairs, through another door and found himself in a building that appeared to be a farmhouse. He was in some sort of assembly hall but he hardly had time to look around. It was dark outside from what he could see. Not thinking, he made a run to the nearest window and jumped through it. Glass shattered and the frame broke, leaving splinters in Mulders arms and sides, but he was outside. He landed heavily on the front porch but got up quickly, not paying attention to the pain that ran through his body. He jumped over the railing and fled into the dark.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading. I've never expected this :)

Mulder had no idea where he was heading. He just ran as fast as he could, hoping to quickly get away from the house and his tormentors. He heard shouting from behind and knew that they were chasing after him but he was a fast runner and he hoped that the small lead he had would be enough. He came to the edge of a forest, the ground changing from grass to forest soil. His feet hurt but he wouldn’t stop. He raced on while branches hit his face and body but he didn’t mind. He could see very little but he knew that the darkness also was his friend. The trees and bushes eventually forced him to slow down, but he kept running for another couple of minutes until suddenly, he slammed against an obstacle: a fence. ‘No, no, no’, he cursed silently.

He paused to think and finally turned to his left, hoping the fence would lead him to the gate of cult’s compound. If he found the gate quickly while it was still dark, maybe there was a chance of slipping through before everybody was out after him. He had no idea what time it was. Mulder continued his way alongside the fence but now walked. His captivity and limited movement had taken their toll on his shape. He estimated having followed the fence for about 20 minutes when he finally saw the gate. His heart sank. Bright floodlights lightened the entrance and heavily armed men stood guard. Mulder slumped in temporary defeat. He breathed heavily and tried to clear his head. Could he climb over the fence? It was about twelve feet high and obviously not electric so he decided to give it a try. Getting up and sneaking back to where he came from, he found a spot that seemed right for his attempt. He clutched the wire and slowly climbed up, avoiding to make a sound. When he reached the top, sharp barbs cut into his hands and he had to let go. He jumped back to the ground.

‘Fuckfuckfuckfuck’, he cursed. His hand bled in addition to his aching body. He suddenly realized that there were no more sounds from his pursuers. Had they lost his track or did they expect him to return on his own accord once he found out that he couldn’t escape? Mulder hunkered down. He needed to come up with an alternative plan. It wouldn’t be any use if he just tried through the gate. What did he know of this place?

Obviously, he was on the cult’s farm. He remembered that Sotirios’ Children were self-sufficient, growing their own crops and vegetable and raising cattle and poultry. He also remembered having read of 30 to 40 cult members: men, women and children. He guessed that those men had been gathering at the gate to coordinate their manhunt for him. How many men did he see? Eight or Nine, maybe? Where was the rest? Were they still asleep? There were just too many uncertainties.

He began to feel cold: He was still naked after all and the night wasn’t very warm, even though it was May. Mulder accepted the risk. He decided to sneak back to the farmhouses to find some clothes and shoes. He would then seek out the farm’s tool shed, find pliers or something equivalent, head back to the forest cut open the fence, sneak through and run to the nearest road, where he’d either hitchhike or walk into the next town to call Scully and the police. The thought of being reunited with Scully, being held and kissed and comforted by her, encouraged Mulder to execute his plan. He got up quietly, stretched his aching muscles and began his journey back to the farmhouses.

Naturally, walking back took longer than running, but Mulder also was more careful this time. When he reached the edge of the forest again, he stopped and weighed his options. He didn’t really recognize where he’d come from but about half a mile away, he saw the buildings of the farm. Some were lit, others dark and only outlined. Mulder guessed that it was about 3 or 3.30 am as it slowly got brighter. He didn’t have much time.

He sprinted across the lawn towards one of the dark buildings and once he’d reached the wall, pressed flat against it. A barn. He listened intensely but couldn’t hear a sound except for a few birds which had begun chirping their morning serenade. When Mulder was breathing regularly again, he ventured on, still pressed against the wall. At the corner, he cautiously looked around and quickly duck his head when nearby, he saw two shapes patrolling. He held his breath. The shapes passed by without noticing him.

Mulder slowly exhaled. When those people had disappeared, he peered around the corner again. He needed to find the farmstead or a washhouse or the tool shed. He decided that it didn’t really matter where to start so he snuck around the barn, searching for the door. When he reached it, he found that it was locked. ‘Sonofabitch’ he cursed soundlessly. The next building was just a couple of yards away so he tried his luck once again. Mulder quickly found the door this time but it was locked as well. ‘Not very much trusting their own’, he thought but looking further, he saw that a window had been left open. He went for it, carefully looked inside and when he didn’t see anything suspicious, Mulder lifted the window and swiftly climbed through.

Once inside, Mulder closed the window so far as to its previous position. He didn’t want to draw any attention, in case anyone would remember the window being either fully opened or closed. He then stepped away from it so he couldn’t be seen from the outside and looked around and couldn’t believe his luck.

He was in what appeared to be a shoemaker’s workshop, equipped with shoe jack, bench pincer as well as scissors, knives and other tools. He picked a pair of lasting pincers, a shoe knife and hammer. He was now armed! Mulder roamed around the various racks of shoes and found a pair of his size which hadn’t been repaired yet but they were good enough for him. Finally, just to cover himself up a bit, he grabbed the shoemaker’s apron and threw it on. Having geared up, he was ready to leave. Outside, it had become even brighter and the odds were against him, once the sun had risen fully. Mulder left the same way he came, this time not caring about the window. He jogged back to the barn and once he had reached the end of its wall, he stopped one last time, looking around, before he sprinted back in direction of the forest.

While in full speed, Mulder saw men stepping out of behind the trees just ahead and they were aiming rifles at him. He spun right to get away but only then saw that from that side, people were closing in on him as well. Hectically looking around, he realized that they were surrounding him. Not all of them were on foot, they had ATVs as well.

Mulder made a desperate attempt to run back to the farm houses but they cut him off. He stopped dead in his tracks but furiously waving the hammer and the knife. “Come closer and I’ll kill you” he screamed. Mulder spun around, trying to cover all 360 degrees of him, but whenever he turned to face someone, the one behind him stepped closer so in the end, he was completely surrounded. Yet the men made no move to overpower him, they stood, calmly aiming their weapons at him and waited.

Mulder then heard the dreaded voice of his captor: “Fox! This is no use. Please surrender.”

“Fuck you!” he screamed back “Come closer and I’ll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!”

Sotirios stepped forward into the circle of men, facing Mulder.

“There is no escape Fox. I’ve been watching you since you’ve left the basement. There are cameras around here everywhere. You never stood a chance.” He proclaimed.

“No!” Mulder suddenly felt very ridiculous in his apron and waving tools at heavily armed men and that’s when he lost it.

He charged and threw himself at Sotirios in one last desperate attempt but just the same moment a shot went off and Mulder went down.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback of the same day as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short. Sorry.

Soft hands roamed his body. He felt safe although he couldn’t see or move. His hands had been tied above his head but they didn’t hurt. The restraints were soft and feather light. Silk. If he struggled, he would get them off but he didn’t want to. He was too busy focusing on what those hands were doing to him. They touched and caressed his arms, abdomen, his legs. He was rock hard.

”That’s it Mulder, let me take care of you” he heard Scully whisper in his ear before she licked a long wet strip across his earlobe.

He shuddered and moaned.

When she had finally confided in him that the thought of tying him down and having him at her mercy turned her on beyond anything else, his first reaction was to ask if he needed a safe word for this, trying to make a joke. She replied that she didn’t think so but he could choose one if he wanted and he realized that she meant business.

“Uh Scully,” he started, feeling a little less brave “please give me a minute, I need a minute, please”.

“It’s ok Mulder.” Scully wasn’t offended.

She knew how much he hated to be restrained. Generally, Mulder had a difficult time not being in control be it physical or psychological. She knew that, but she wanted to show him that giving up control in certain, safe, situations could be most pleasurable for him AND for her, too.

He was quiet for some time, considering what she asked of him. When he finally spoke, it was barely a whisper.

“I’ll try, Scully. I trust you and I believe you when you say we will both enjoy it. I won’t choose a safe word because I trust that you will notice when I’m in distress.”

Scully smiled at him, cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him passionately. This meant so much to her!

“I promise you Mulder, there will be no distress for you, only pleasure. If you say stop, I’ll stop immediately, no questions asked. Wait here, lay back. I’ll get a few things.”

Mulder’s heart was racing in anticipation. Yes, he trusted Scully and he would do this for her. She knew him well and knew what he could take.

When Scully came back, she held two silken scarfs and a sleeping mask. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed Mulder back into the cushions. She then took his left hand and softly tied it to the bedpost. She did the same with his right hand. She then paused and studied his face.

Mulder felt restricted in his movements but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He looked up at Scully who held the sleeping mask before her, silently asking his permission. Mulder closed his eyes, composing himself, before slowly nodding and Scully slipped the mask over his eyes. His breathing quickened momentarily but Scully left her hands on his chest so he knew he wasn’t alone. She wouldn’t leave him.

“That’s it Mulder, let me take care of you.” Her hands roamed his body.

God, she was driving him crazy! It took all his willpower not to come when her tongue licked his earlobe.

“Please hold back a little longer, Mulder.”

He focused on his hands. His fingers touched the bedpost and he tried to drum a rhythm to distract himself, while Scully obviously had something in mind that included his cock in her mouth.

“Scully!” he ground out “Oh holy fucking shit, I can’t hold on much longer.”

A litany of words followed, describing Mulder’s love and Scully being the light of his life. All the while, Scully slowly worked on him, licking, nibbling and sucking his cock and rolling his balls in her hand. When she suddenly stopped, Mulder felt betrayed.

“What are you doing, woman?” he demanded huskily. “Please, I need… I can’t … Scully, oh my god, you’re killing me!”

He thrashed his head against the cushions.

“Shhh, Mulder, it’s ok. I’m a doctor, remember? You won’t die on my watch.” She smiled and positioned herself on top of him.

Her hand guided him into her and she simultaneously lowered herself onto him. They both moaned in unison. Scully began a slow rhythm, lifting herself up and pushing back down, her hands steadying herself on his chest.

She was getting close and wanted Mulder to see her when she came, so she lifted the blindfold from his eyes. He looked up at her in wonder as if he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He hadn’t.

Scully on top of him on the edge of orgasm pushed himself almost over it and he begged Scully to come first. Scully put her index finger to his mouth and he sucked and licked and then she put that finger on her clit and began to rub. Her movement increased and she came violently and that view of her was enough to push him over the edge with her.

They both stilled and Scully slumped on top of him, kissing him gently.

“Thank you!“ Mulder whispered “I love you so much!”

“I love you, too Mulder. Thank you for trusting me." Scully whispered back. "I still have some other plans for today though, don’t you think I’m done with you yet.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the holidays as I'm going on vacation. It's also the last chapter of extreme violence. Wishing you all Happy and Peaceful Holidays wherever you are!

Ice-cold water hit him and Mulder writhed in his chains, trying to keep his head away from the jet. He gulped for air but the onslaught continued. He was blue and shivering uncontrollably when the water stopped and Sotirios stepped into his view.

“That was stupid, Fox” he said in a regretful voice.

“I had to try.” Mulder replied honestly.

“I know. You would have disappointed me, if you didn’t.” Sotirios smiled mildly.

“Was I shot?”

“A rubber bullet hit you. You’ve got a nasty bruise on your ribs but they’re not broken.” Sotirios explained.

“What happens next?” Mulder asked, shaking from the cold. “Chip and Dale will take it out on me, won’t they? I can see they’re waiting to get their hands on me.” His teeth chattered.

“They were inattentive and underestimated you, Fox. They won’t let that happen again but you won’t be punished specifically for trying to escape – it’s a natural human reflex.”

“I’m cold.”

“You’ll get warm soon, Fox. My boys will continue your education shortly but just before you fled, you were about to be whipped for trying to talk your way out of here. Isn’t that true?”

Mulder’s eyes welled up and he fought to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. “I didn’t try to…” he began but finally hung his head, nodding.

“I want you to say what you intended to do, Fox” Sotirios said calmly “and I want you to say what needs to be done.”

Mulder looked up again, pressing his lips together and shaking his head. No. He reminded Sotirios of a stubborn child who was caught hands in cookie-jar and yet refusing to admit it were his hands.

“Fox. I will only tell you this once: Do what you’re asked or you will suffer beyond the imaginable. You’ve seen that there’s no point defying me and you’ll make this whole situation not better for yourself if you continue your desperate attempt to be in control. You’re not anymore.”

“I can’t. I can’t become what you want me to be. You can’t keep me here. My partner will find me.” Mulder retorted weakly.

“No, she won’t Fox. She has no clue where you are and even if she finds out one day, you will not return with her because you will be happy here with me and your new brothers and sisters” Sotirios gently stroked Mulder’s face “You will soon know this in your heart, Fox. We will help you. Please boys, continue now!”

“No!” Mulder shouted “Why don’t you stay here and watch those sonsofbitches beat the shit out of me? Is it too messy for you? Maybe you don’t want to face the reality that I will never succumb to you voluntarily?”

“Fox, please don’t be silly. I don’t really care if you succumb voluntarily. It’s the finalized product that I’m interested in. Add 10 strokes with the whip once you’ve finished his punishment.”

And with that, Sotirios left once again and Mulder was alone with his torturers.

“Let’s waste no time” Dale exclaimed and reached for the whip.

The glow in his eyes proved he was going to enjoy this. Searching, Mulder glanced over to Chip but this time found no sign of sympathy in his face.

When the whipping started, Mulder screamed but soon his screams became hoarse croaks and when his voice completely failed, he just sobbed silently. At some point, Dale stopped and Chip approached him with a bottle.

“Drink, Fox.” He said in a mock repetition of the last time he held a bottle to Mulder’s lips.

Slowly, Mulder raised his head and this time drank carefully.

“Good. See, you can obey if you want to!” Chip held out his hand towards Dale who handed him the whip. “My turn.” He said and continued where Dale had left of.

Chip was more imaginative than his partner and varied between strokes to Mulder’s back and his front, which surprised Mulder and he yelped when the first stroke landed on his chest. He raised his head to avoid being hit on throat or face but Chip was skilled and never got close.

Mulder was sweating. Or was he bleeding? He didn’t know. It trickled down his back and felt funny. Were they tickling him? He started to giggle.

From a distance, he heard a voice say “He’s had enough. Finish with the last ten for Sotirios” and more lashes followed in quick succession and then nothing.

Mulder breathed heavily, he felt lightheaded. A bottle was once again held to his lips and he gulped. His eyes stayed closed when something else was pressed against his lips.

“It’s a banana, Fox. Eat.” Chip ordered and Mulder opened his mouth will-lessly taking a bite.

Had he ever eaten anything more delicious than this? He didn’t think so. He opened his mouth again and again and finished the whole fruit. When Chip praised him for eating up, he groaned in frustration. He wanted more! He opened and closed his mouth pretending to chew but the banana was gone and he wouldn’t get any more. He slumped his head.

“Fox,” he heard Chip call him “Fox, come back to us!” He lazily opened his eyes and looked at his tormenter.

“Chip! I didn’t think you had such a forehand! And backhand!” He blurted. “Do you play tennis at all or are you only into whip-sports?”

“He needs a break.” He heard Dale say.

Dale of all people!

“Dale, if you and Chip competed in a whipping match, Chip would definitely win.” Mulder explained “I’d bet all my money on that one.”

Suddenly, his legs gave in and he hung lifeless in his chains.

“He’s unconscious, shall I get the salts?” Dale asked.

“Give him a moment,” Chip replied “he’s way past it.”

“But Sotirios told us to wake him as soon as he passed out. He’s passed out so…”

“He’s no use to us like this. I’ll clean him up in a minute and when he comes to, we’ll start with the rules.” Chip argued and Dale nodded.

He knew his partner was right.

++++

Ten minutes later, Chip turned on the hose and carefully sprayed Mulder with lukewarm water. He rinsed the sweat that had covered his captive’s body and a little blood that had seeped from a few cuts.

He also took the chance to inspect the wounds that Mulder’s leap through the window had caused. They weren’t severe. The soles of his feet looked worse. They had pulled out some thorns when they had brought him in, so he could stand but there also were some deep cuts that needed attention. But not now. He’d see to it once they were through with this session.

His captive moaned as he slowly came to and his feet found their ground again.

“Can I have some water please?” he asked and Dale, who had been reading on the chair and looked up when Mulder spoke.

“Look who found his manners again!” he said.

Chip brought Mulder another bottle and placed a bucket before him. Mulder gratefully thanked him, he was too exhausted to fight. Chip picked up the bucket and held it in front of him.

“You should do it now, I don’t want you to piss yourself Fox.”

Mulder closed his eyes in humiliation. Having to pee in front of other men wasn’t a problem, having a bucket placed before him and having to let go while being watched at was a different story.

“I can’t when you’re staring.” He explained “Please, can I do it myself?”

“I won’t stare then. Come on, don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to relax and let go – he really needed to pee.

“There are only nine rules, Fox.” Chip said and while putting the bucket away “I will prompt and you’ll repeat. Once you remember them fully and correct, you will recite them whenever being asked. You will live by them as they will become your rules.

One: Sotirios is my Father. His wish is my command.

Two: I will never disobey Sotorios.

Three: I may not understand Sotirios’ intentions but they will always be for our good.

Four: I work and produce for our community. I have no personal belongings.

Five: Disobedience will be punished and Sotirios is my judge.

Six: If I fall in love, Sotirios has to allow the relationship.

Seven: Sotirios decides if I become a parent.

Eight: I am Sotirios’ Child but Sotirios can disown me if I fail him.

Nine: I love Sotirios and Sotirios loves me. Unconditionally.

Did you pay attention? I’ll repeat them once again and you will repeat after me:

One: Sotirios is my Father. His wish is my command.

Two: I will never disobey Sotorios. Now you!”

“One: Sotirios is a sonofabitch and I don’t give a fuck what he says.

Two: I will fucking never obey that sonofabitch.

How did I do?” Mulder laughed, but it was a weak attempt of defiance.

“Mulder, don’t!” Chip sighed disappointedly.

“Mulder? The next thing, you’ll be confessing your love to me.” Mulder murmured.

“I’m trying to get through to you without having to hurt you more.”

“Tell me your real name, Chip. What’s your name? What’s your story? Were you kidnapped and beaten, too?”

“You don’t need to know, Fox.”

“But I’ll be your brother soon! I need to know how to call you and brother Dale as well. Unless you like my lovely nicknames?”

“This is getting nowhere.” Chip concluded. “I want him on the table. We’ll try a different approach.”

Dale got up and pushed the portable table over to where Mulder stood. They both grabbed Mulder’s legs and lifted him up and Dale pushed the table under him. Chip lowered the chains so that Mulder was sat on the steel surface, his arms still tied above his head. He tried to kick out but he didn’t hit. Dale then tied his feet with straps that were attached to the table, followed by his upper thighs. When finished, Chip released one of Mulder’s hands and fixed it to a pair of cuffs that belonged to the table’s setup. On the attempt to restrain his second hand, Mulder fidgeted but Chip took hold of him eventually. He now sat on the table, legs stretched and tied and hands tied beside his body.

“Lay back, Fox.”

“I’m not tired.”

Dale stepped behind Mulder and put his hands on Mulder’s shoulders to pull him back. Mulder couldn’t resist for long and finally let himself be positioned. The cord on the cuffs extended, so he could lie down fully and once he did, Chip locked the cord in place. He was fully restrained again.

Chip went over to the shelf and returned with a stick.

“This is a prod, Fox. It’s used to goad cattle. We’re going to use it on you. This will be extremely painful but I think you need this, since you show absolutely no intention of cooperation.”

Dale filled another bucket with water and moistened a sponge in it. He then returned to the table and began to rub it over Mulder’s chest.

“The water will increase the pain as it serves as a conductor together with the steel table.” Chip explained.

“No! Wait! Please wait!!” Mulder begged and continued. “One: Sotirios is my Father and I do what he wants me to. I listened, see, I listened!!!”

Chip nodded over to Dale who dropped the sponge into the bucket.

“Almost right, Fox.” Chip said and lowered the prod towards Mulder’s chest.

“Chip, come on, brother! I am cooperating. I don’t need to be electro-shocked.”

When the prod touched his skin, Mulder felt like being hit by a truck. His body spasmed and he convulsed violently in his restraints.

“One:” he heard Chip say “Sotirios is my Father. His wish is my command” The prod was lowered again. “Repeat Fox!” Chip ordered and Mulder cried in pain.

“One: Sotirios is my Father. His wish is my command.”

The prod made contact again.

“Two: I will never disobey Sotirios.”

“Two:” Mulder rasped “I will never disobey Sotirios.” The prod came down again.

“Three:…”.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you had great holidays! This one's a bit tricky as I have no idea about farmwork or sweeping chimneys, so I hope you'll forgive me if there are inaccuracies ;)

He had learned the rules by heart. He would recite them whenever asked and he would never make a mistake. Sotirios was very pleased with him and that made Mulder happy.

Chip and Dale had been teaching him the rules for three days straight, only pausing for food and drink or to use the bucket. They must have been as exhausted as he was, Mulder mused. Poor brothers! Why did he have to give them such a hard time? He was selfish, he chastised himself, but fortunately they took the selfishness away from him. He would finally be a good son.

Two weeks had passed since Mulder had submitted and he had spent his time mostly in his cell contemplating or with Chip going through the rules and what was expected of him as one of Sotirios’ Children.

Every morning at 4 am he was woken up (they didn't kick him anymore) and brought before Sotirios, who welcomed him in a small audience chamber next to the assembly hall.

The first time he was ordered, he struggled to kneel but after having been threatened to be brought back to the torture chamber, he knelt easily. He wanted to avoid pain at any cost and Sotirios was his father after all. Mulder knew that he had to show respect. While being knelt, he would recite the rules and pledge his allegiance to Sotirios. Sotirios would then ask him to get up, take him into his arms and tell him what a good Child he was and how proud he was of Mulder. It always made Mulder happy.

He would stay with Sotirios and they would talk about whatever Sotirios liked. Often about the paranormal and Mulder would be happy to provide as many of his theories as possible; he enjoyed the fact that Sotirios believed him and even encouraged him to share them with him.

After his audience, Mulder would be brought back to his cell where he’d be given breakfast at 6 am. There would be no other activity until noon but Mulder also wasn’t allowed back to sleep. At first, he would think of Scully and how he’d be saved. After a couple of days though, those fantasies subsided and the thought of how to be useful to Sotirios predominated.

After lunch, Chip would come to him again and they would talk and repeat the community's rules until late afternoon.

He liked Chip: he was pleasant company and Mulder had felt a surge of emotion when Chip finally told him his real name. Marcus.

Mulder had extended his hand through the metal bars and shook Marcus' hand heartily, telling him how nice it was to finally meet him. His brother Marcus.

Mulder did the same, although a little less heartily, with Dale whose real name was Bradley.

Supper was brought to him at 6 pm and then he was allowed to sleep. Mulder spent those times, except for his meeting with Sotirios, his meals and the conversations with Marcus in darkness, the double door closed.

++++

A gentle knock made Sotirios look up from his book.

“Come in, please!” he said and Marcus entered with a clipboard in his hands. “Hello Marcus. Good to see you! How is Fox?”

Marcus approached and handed him the board. “He is doing fine. He is obedient and polite and he is eager to be of service.”

“So you have spoken with him about the possibility of getting out of his cell?” Sotirios asked.

Marcus and he had agreed to test Mulder’s allegiance by allowing him – under supervision and chained, of course – to help out on the farm. The asparagus needed to be harvested and the sweetcorn to be planted. Beyond that, there were always little repairs to be done where Mulder could be of service. It was simple work but Sotirios was sure that Mulder would enjoy some physical activity.

"Yes, I have and he seemed not to believe me at first. But I told him that you are very pleased with him and that you found it was time for him to include himself in our community and then he wanted to go straight ahead.” Marcus smiled.

“Well, then let him begin tomorrow after he’s been here with me. Let him put on some clothes and bring him out to the assembly hall. I’ll make an announcement that, whoever needs his help, shall ask your permission and if granted, take him to the work that needs to be done. He must be returned by 6 pm though.”

“Thank you Sotirios!” Marcus said and retrieved from the room.

++++

When Marcus had come to him and offered to let him work for the farm, Mulder regarded him suspiciously.

“Are you testing me?” he asked shyly.

“Yes, Fox, it is a test and it is a risk. But Sotirios is pleased with you and your progress and he believes that one day, you can become a valued member of our community. So, he decided to give you a chance of proving him right.”

“I’ve never worked on a farm. I don’t know if I could steer a harvester.”

“You won’t need to know, Fox. You will help our brothers and sisters wherever they need muscularity or just a hand. You don’t need special skills for that. Just do what you’re asked and obey. OK? Can you do that?” Marcus looked at him expectantly.

“I can do that, Marcus!” Mulder said solemnly.

++++

Mulder was awoken at 4 am the next day and brought before Sotirios.

"Today is an important day for you, Fox!" Sotirios told him. "I want you to be good and obey Marcus at all times. Do you understand?"

Mulder nodded in anticipation. He was eager to go out there, to do something productive as part of the community.

"Many of my Children still remember you as a troublemaker, Fox. They might be suspicious of you. I will tell them that you have changed to the better and that you are eager to help and support them and that you won't cause any trouble. I will vouch for you, Fox, so you better not dissapoint me!"

"I won't Sotirios! I promise, I won't dissapoint you. Never. Thank you for letting me prove my worth to you!" Mulder replied honestly.

"Well then. Marcus will supervise you and make sure you'll be alright. If you don't obey him, he'll tell me and I will punish you. Off you go then!"

Mulder was being led back to his cell where he had a sandwich and milk for breakfast. Ever since he had submitted (he didn't call it that), the food had improved as well. After he finished and relieved himself (the bucket had been installed in his cell now, too), he waited for Marcus to take him outside.

It didn't occur to him that his nakedness would be an obstacle to his farmwork, so when Marcus came and brought a plain cotton shirt, cotton trousers and a pair of shoes, he looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to undo your manacles and you'll put this on, Fox. You can't be running around on the farm like this. There are children around and the last time you did, you hurt your feet pretty bad as well." Mulder could hardly remember that but he believed Marcus and put the clothes on. They felt strange on his body. Scratchy.

After that, Marcus cuffed him again but more generously and his hands weren't attached to the chain around his body. He could move more freely.

Both men went out to the assembly hall, where Sotirios' Children had gathered. Mulder suddenly felt very shy and kept his head lowered while Marcus brought him in front of the people onto a small stage. He was turned around to face the crowd and gently pushed to his knees.

Sotirios entered and the Children quietly chanted “All hail and love to you, Sotirios, our father.”

Mulder joined them, repeating the salutation until Sotirios raised his hands.

"My beloved Children! Thank you, for your warm welcome. I am so happy to see you all here, to celebrate this special day with me. Today, your new brother Fox will make his first step in becoming a member of our community. After weeks of hard work and many tears, Fox is now ready to give back and support us in our everyday duties."

Applause arose and Mulder shyly lifted his head to look at the congregation.

Sotirios continued "Fox still needs some time and certainly some adjustments to fully settle into our lifestyle but I am convinced he will do so very soon and easily. From today on, Fox is happy to provide help to whomever requires it. He will work on the fields, in the stables or laundry - whatever needs to be done. Fox will be available from the early morning to the evening and you will find him outside on the porch, awaiting you. If you require his help, please inform Marcus about the nature of the task and how long you'll need Fox for. Marcus will track Fox's activities and he will supervise him. Marcus will also feed him and decide his breaks. Fox is not allowed to speak with you. I am sure that Fox will be of great aid to us. Thank you for your time and please, proceed now. I love you, dear Children!"

Sotirios ended and his Children and Mulder responded "We love you, dear Father!"

The assembly was dismissed.

After everyone had left, Marcus made Mulder stand and took him by the arm.

"Let's get you to the porch, Fox. We'll wait for your first assignment."

They went outside, not far from where Mulder had jumped through the window. He looked around curiously.

The assembly hall stood at the south end as part of a conglomerate of seven buildings, the main entrance facing towards the others. He could make out the forest and the barn as well as the adjacent building with the shoemaker's workshop to the right. He guessed that this building not only housed the shoemaker, as it was bigger than he remembered, but probably also other workshops.

Next to this one stood a building with a large chimney and Mulder imagined it to be the community's kitchen.

To the left were two buildings which appeared to be the farmsteads and finally, right next to the assembly hall, there was a smaller house which was most likely to be Sotirios's residence. Mulder couldn't see the stalls but he could hear mooing in the distance and chicken were roaming freely along the premises.

It was a lovely day, sunny and warm and Mulder inhaled deeply. He hadn't been outside since his attempt to escape. The air smelled of hay and summer. He liked it.

"Fox!" Marcus broke him out of his dreamily state. "Come here and kneel." He said and pointed to a spot on the porch. "This is your spot to stay and wait until your services are required."

Mulder went over to Marcus and knelt on the timber plank. It had become quite easy to follow orders.

"My knees will hurt soon." He stated matter of factly.

"Don't worry, Fox, I don't think you'll have to wait here long." Marcus countered and sat down in a rocking chair next to Mulder.

And he was right. About fifteen minutes later, a suntanned man approached, greeted Marcus with a hug and asked permission to let Mulder help him. He had to repair the fence of a paddock and could use him to hold and hand him the laths. Marcus gave permission and the three men set out for the paddock.

Mulder and the man, Gregory, weren't the only ones working at the paddock though. There were two other men who regarded Mulder suspiciously when they arrived. Marcus reminded Mulder that he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone but him just yet. He feared that Mulder would play tricks on them to find a way to escape and Marcus wanted to be on the safe side.

Mulder didn't know of Marcus' fear and worked silently but happily. He was useful! After a couple of hours, the fence was fixed and Marcus and Mulder returned to the assembly hall, where Mulder was given water and something to eat.

It didn't take long until a woman stepped on the porch, greeting Marcus.

"Marcus, we could use a hand with the oven. The flue seems to be blocked and we can't reach inside far enough to unblock it or even figure out why it is blocked at all. Leonard, our sweep, is still ill and we really could use a hand..."

Both men followed the woman, Cynthia, over to the building Mulder had correctly guessed was the kitchen. When he couldn't find anything from below, Mulder quietly suggested to Marcus to try from the roof and was allowed to climb up. It was a little tricky with his hands cuffed, but he managed. Mulder lowered a broom into the chimney and pulled it up and down until he thought it was thoroughly cleaned. It worked.

The oven finally was enabled again, the fumes dissipating properly. The woman thanked Marcus and coyly nodded towards Mulder, who smiled back at her.

++++

When both men had once again returned to the assembly hall, Marcus turned on Mulder harshly.

"There will be absolutely no communication between you and our brothers and sisters just yet, Fox. This includes smiling. Do you understand?"

Mulder looked at him submissively. "I am sorry, Marcus. Please. I am sorry!" He plead.

"Don't do it again, Fox. Otherwise, I'll have to tell Sotirios and he will punish you." Marcus explained.

"I won't Marcus!" Mulder promised.

Marcus looked at his watch. "Your first day of work is over anyway, let’s return you to your cell."

They left the porch and went inside and downstairs to Mulder's cell. Mulder walked inside but Marcus stopped him.

"Take off those clothes again, Fox. You'll only be wearing them when working on the farm. In here, you have no possessions."

He was uncuffed and Mulder did what he was told without complaint, he didn't want to anger Marcus any more than he already had. He neatly folded the clothes and handed them back. Marcus closed the lattice door, locked it and went away only to return a little while later with Mulder's dinner.

"Despite you last misdemeanor, you did very well today, Fox. I am proud of you! That's why you won't need the manacles tonight."

Mulder smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, Marcus. This means a lot to me!"

Marcus smiled back at him and when Mulder had finished his meal, he closed the second door to leave Mulder alone in the dark.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene change. Scully and Skinner to the rescue! Not yet, though.

"Scully?!"

Scully answered her cellphone on the second ring.

"Special Agent Dana Scully? Fox Mulder's partner at the FBI?" A voice asked.

"Yes, that's right. Who is is?" Scully demanded while with her other hand, she turned on the tape machine to record the call.

"My name is Tom Manners, I am the sheriff of New Castle County, Delaware, M ‘am. I am, er, was the leading officer of operation 'Windmill' a while back. We investigated a possible kidnapping of three girls by a cult called 'Sotirios' Children' but our investigation was inconclusive."

"I'm sorry Sheriff Manners, what does this have to do with the disappearance of my partner?" Scully asked carefully.

"I would rather not discuss this over the phone, M ‘am, but I think I know where your partner is. Would you mind seeing me in Delaware? I'll elaborate once you're here."

"I'll see you there, Sheriff!"

The line went dead.

Scully stared at the phone and then dialed a number.

"Ski..."

"Sir, I think there's been a breakthrough" She wasted no time "I've just been called by Sheriff Manners of New Castle County, Delaware, who claims to have information on Mulder's whereabouts! I need to..."

"Agent Scully," AD Skinner interrupted gruffly, "it's 1 am in the morning."

"I know, Sir, I've just received this call on my cell, I taped it, if I could come over to your house - or we'll meet in the office? Sir?"

"I still am in the office, Agent Scully. Why don't you come over here and we'll meet in 30 minutes?"

"I don't need 30 minutes, Sir. I'm in the office, too. See you in five!"

++++

Scully and Skinner listened to the recording over and over.

"New Castle County, Delaware. Why would Mulder go there? Any idea, Scully?"

"No Sir. As far as I know, he has neither friends nor associates there and like I've said many, many times before, he wouldn't have gone without telling me. He also would have mentioned that he was sick and not coming in that Monday. He WAS fine on Sunday!" Skinner looked at her knowingly but said nothing.

"It wouldn't have been the first time, he ditched you." Skinner reminded her.

"I know, but when the sick note came in the first place, I immediately knew something was off. I am his doctor, for God's sake. He would have come to me. He would have said something to me."

"I'm sorry I only believed you when you went to check on him and he was gone. That is why I've allowed a team to work on this with you. But when they came up with nothing, I couldn't waste any resources..."

"I don't blame you, Sir. I know that Deputy Director Kersh was the main reason the search was dismissed. But now we have something! He must reinstall the search."

"I'll give him a call right away. In the meantime, I want you to go home get some rest and pack an overnight bag. After I called Kersh, I'll contact the sheriff's office and in the morning, we'll be on our way to Delaware."

++++

It was a two-hour-drive from Washington to New Castle and Scully and Skinner had arrived at the sheriff's office at 9 am. Sheriff Manners had immediately agreed to meet them the next morning but Deputy Director Kersh hadn't been that forthcoming. He gave permission for Scully and Skinner to head to Delaware but he wouldn't allow any more manpower on the case for now.

Sheriff Manners was in his forties, tall and fit and his steel grey hair still full and accurately coiffed. He was an attractive man.

"Agent Scully, AD Skinner, thank you for coming. Under different circumstances I would say welcome and enjoy our beautiful state of Delaware but I'm pretty sure you ain't gonna be looking at the scenery much." He greeted the two.

"Well thank you Sheriff Manners but you're right, we won't jump on the hop-on-hop-off bus." Skinner said. "Thank you, too for seeing us right away. We appreciate every help we can get. My agent has been missing for almost three weeks now and until last night, every clue led to a dead-end. We are curious to hear about operation 'Windmill', Sheriff Manners."

Manners pointed to the conference room and said "We'll talk in there."

After the room's door was closed, Manners continued.

"So, I've already mentioned a cult called 'Sotirios' Children'. Here's the whole story but please note, that this is absolutely, strictly confidential! I have an inside man there..."

After Manners had finished his report on operation 'Windmill' and Sotirios' Children, Skinner looked at Scully in disbelief.

"Do you think it's possible that Mulder opened an X File on this cult and ran off to investigate himself?"

"I don't know, Sir, I don't think so. He never mentioned 'Sotirios' Children' and as Sheriff Manners said, he had never contacted him either. From what this inside man witnessed, I would say that Mulder somehow ran into these people and they abducted him - why, I have absolutely no idea. Sheriff Manners, you said that Sotirios is highly intelligent and that his interests range from A to Z. What if Mulder and he had met over the course of the years and now Sotirios wants to take revenge on Mulder for something he has done? Wouldn't be the first time." Scully theorized. "Maybe he brainwashed him. I honestly don't believe that Mulder joined them on his own accord and now lives happily amongst them."

"Could be possible, Agent Scully. Sotirios surely has a lot of skills. But why Mulder?" Manners interfered.

"'Sotirios' is Greek and means 'the saving' or 'savior'. Maybe that's what he wants to do with Mulder: save him. From what, I have no clue. I will need to head back to DC and go through all X Files again. Hopefully, I'll come up with something that could help us." Scully explained.

"Since we don't have anything to hold against Sotirios at the moment, we can't just storm in and search the place. Scully, I permit you take the plane back to DC, it's just a half-an-hour flight, go through those files or bring them with you and in the meantime, we'll contact the local judge to issue us a search warrant for a fake reason. Illegal pesticides or something. If Mulder's there undercover, we won't blow it but we'll get an idea of what we're dealing with. If Mulder's being held against his will, I will set hell in motion to get in and him out of there." Skinner announced with grim determination.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farm work, baseball, punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little violence at the end.
> 
> Addendum: I mixed up two characters. My bad :( I changed Gregory into Bradley. This makes more sense.

Two days after his first assignments, Mulder was a busy man on the farm. Much to Sotirios' delight, he got along with almost everybody and he was ambitious with his tasks. Marcus reported to him frequently but Sotirios wanted to watch his new son himself.  
So, while Mulder was out, helping to harvest the last asparagus of the season, Sotirios stood on the porch of his house with binoculars, watching Mulder work. This had turned out much better than he expected.

Mulder was a pleasure talking to. He was smart, quick with his mind, funny and knew more about the paranormal than Sotirios could probably ever find in the local library. Mulder had also told him about Samantha, recalling the night of her alleged abduction by aliens which turned out to be real men and finally, his coming to terms with her death and his mother's suicide at the same time. Sotirios sympathized, his own mother had killed herself, too when he was a child.

He liked Mulder even more than he would admit to Marcus. For now, it was all perfect.

++++

It was noon and the group of field workers took their lunchbreak. They left the field and sat in the shade of a huge maple tree. Marcus and Mulder followed shortly behind and Mulder, still being forbitten any communication (Sotirios had told Marcus just this morning that he thought, the communication ban could be lifted soon, since Mulder was so dutiful) sat a couple of yards away by a single trailer and given a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"I've got some things to discuss with Wade," Marcus said and pointed over to the tree "I'll be over there, you can stay here."

"OK, Marcus!" Mulder replied.

A couple of kids were playing baseball nearby and Mulder watched them curiously. One of the pitchers had good skills and many of his pitches were strikes but Mulder saw that almost every pitch equaled the other. A sudden crack-sound proved that indeed not every pitch was a strike and the ball flew high and wide. Straight into Mulder's resting space. Home run.

As a courtesy towards his fellow players, the batter was the one to retrieve the ball from wherever it had gone, so moments later, that boy came towards Mulder. Mulder looked over to Marcus who sat with the other workers talking. Marcus hadn't noticed the boy approaching.

Mulder picked up the ball and held it to his face. Ah, it smelled just how it should. When the boy stood before him, Mulder handed him the ball.

"You know," he whispered "that pitcher mostly pitches forkballs. He's pretty good but you're a good batter, too. Watch him pitch closely. If you practiced hitting forkballs, you'd score much more home runs." Mulder smiled conspiratorial.

The boy looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks!" He whispered back and then he left.

Finally, the lunch-break was over and everybody got back to work. By 6 pm, the asparagus had been harvested and the home-run-boy's team had won.

Marcus and Mulder returned to the assembly hall.

"Fox, I'm hosing you down, it was a pretty hot day and you need to wash. Go kneel in your spot and let me chain you there while I fetch the hose." Marcus ordered but a voice from behind stopped him.

"You won't need to hose him down, Marcus. Fox is not finished yet."

Marcus turned to the voice of Sotirios.

"I want all my Children to assemble - each and every one."

Marcus knew something was terribly wrong as he had never heard Sotirios speak in that voice before. He said nothing and just knelled a bell that hung by the door. Sotirios looked down at Mulder who watched him back with fearful eyes. "You know why, Fox." Was all Sotirios said to him.

Bradley appeared from the inside, holding whip and cane. Mulder made a move of getting up but Sotirios pushed him back down to his knees. Marcus still looked puzzled. After a few minutes, all of the Children had gathered in front of the porch where Sotirios awaited them.

They hailed him and when the crowd steadied, Sotirios spoke:

"You are all aware we have rules. You know them by heart. We need those rules in order to function as a community. Without rules, there is anarchy. I cannot tolerate disobedience. Everyone of you was present, when two days ago, I introduced Fox to you. Everyone knows that Fox isn't allowed to communicate, except with Marcus and me. Today, this rule was broken."

Sotirios made a dramatic pause while the crowd anxiously looked around, trying to find the violator. Sotirios continued:

"Patrick McHue, step forward."

The crowd muttered and a woman cried out. Patrick, the home run boy, stepped on the porch, looking devastated.

"Patrick, dear boy, you were playing baseball out by the asparagus field today, weren't you." Patrick kept his eyes downcast, too afraid to look at Sotirios. "Answer me, please!" Sotirios demanded.

"Yes Sir, I was out there today, playing baseball with my brothers and sisters." He said quietly.

"And you hit a home run, didn't you?"

"Yes Sir, I did and my team won."

"Well that is wonderful Patrick, congratulations."

"Thank you Sir!" Patrick smiled shyly.

"Now Patrick, after you hit your home run, what did you do?"

"I went to find the ball."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes Sir, it had flown quite far and landed near the asparagus field."

"Where Fox picked it up. Isn't that right?" Patrick looked over to Mulder uneasily.

Mulder didn't look back, he kept his eyes to the ground.

"Patrick, don't lie to me!" Sotirios pressed.

"Yes Sir, Fox had picked it up and gave it back to me. I didn't say anything to him, though, I didn't communicate! Please Sir, don't punish me!" Patrick begged and began to cry.

His mother had come forward but was held back by a guard at the stairs.

"Don't worry Patrick! And neither don't you worry, Mary! Patrick has done nothing wrong. But tell me, dear boy. Did Fox speak with you?"

Patrick was quiet for a moment, before he nodded.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that Luke only pitches forkballs and that if I practiced, he would never strike me out anymore."

"Thank you for your honesty, Patrick. Now, go back to your mother!"

Sotirios turned around to Marcus who was as pale as ashes.

"Your brother Marcus is responsible for Fox's behavior and for his supervision. Marcus has disappointed me to the core. Marcus, I disown you from this community. After we're done here, I want you to leave immediately. Now to you, Fox. You knew the rules as well and I expected you to follow them. In fact, you had made such good progress that I believed we could lift your communication ban shortly. Imagine my disappointment. You will receive corporal punishment today, in front of my Children as a reminder TO ALL OF YOU that breaking the rules will not be tolerated. Bradley, bring Fox down on the gravel, strip him of those clothes and shoes, then tie him to the railing. I will personally conduct this punishment without mercy. One hundred strokes with the whip. Thirty with the cane. You will all stay and witness this punishment until the very end, even if it takes hours."

Mulder simply let Bradley manhandle him. He had known the minute he spoke that this could happen but right then and there, it was right to point out the forkballs.

Bradley stripped him and took his shoes away. The gravel underneath his feet hurt and he knew that this was another part of his cruel punishment. As he stood there naked in front of the crowd, he tried to retrieve far into his mind but he couldn't focus. Bradley chained him to the railing, his back now to the crowd.

"I want you to count, Fox. Loud and clear. If you miss a stroke, we'll start anew. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sotirios, I understand."

And with that, the whip crashed on his back and while screaming in pain, Mulder counted "One."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :)

The next day, Scully had returned to New Castle County. There was no trace of Sotirios’ Children in the X Files and she was disappointed and tired. Skinner and Sheriff Manners waited for her in the Sheriff’s office.

“How was your trip?” Skinner asked expectantly.

“Unfortunately, it was a dead end, Sir. We have a couple of files on cults and other interdependencies but in none I found a reference to Sotirios or mentioning of a cult in Delaware. It’s excruciating.” Scully sighed.

“That’s most unfortunate.” Skinner replied “I was hoping you’d come up with something that would give us leverage over Sotirios and arrest him right away. At least, we do have a search warrant for the premises to look for illegal fertilizer. The judge was very willing to issue this one right away. We’ll enter with a couple of Manners’ men, sweep the farm thoroughly and hopefully catch a glimpse of Mulder somewhere. If the opportunity presents itself, we’ll try to speak with him to find out what he’s doing there.”

“Sir, please don’t mind my asking but why can’t we simply arrest Mulder under false pretenses? I mean, he disappeared without a trace after sending a false sick certificate which wasn’t renewed after it expired. He’s absent without permission…” Manners asked.

Skinner looked conflicted. “Unfortunately, it’s not that simple, Sheriff.” He looked over to Scully. “Agent Scully, please take a seat.”

Scully began to feel uncomfortable when Skinner pulled an envelope from his suit jacket.

“I’ve received this letter of resignation two weeks ago. Signed by Mulder.”

Scully gasped for air. “Sir? I… I don’t understand. Why haven’t you told me?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t involve you, Agent Scully but it was for your own good. You were in the middle of your investigation to find him and if I had released the news on the letter, Kersh would have immediately pulled the plug. So, I put it in my desk drawer and left it there.”

“Is it legit? Is it Mulder’s signature?” Scully asked not responding to Skinner’s explanation.

“Yes. I had it checked by Agent Henderson and she confirmed by one hundred percent that it was Mulder’s signature and that the ink was fresh. She had no doubt, Mulder signed this letter himself.”

“So, it is actually possible that Mulder has entered this cult on his own accord.” Manners said.

“I don’t believe it.” Scully countered. “I would have seen signs of him wanting to leave. He was happy.” She wanted to add ‘WE were happy’ but bit her tongue. “This only strengthens my theory that they must have done something to him. Forced him to sign this letter. Sir, does he mention why he resigned?”

“Read for yourself, Agent Scully. No, he just stated that decided to quit in order to pursue his life’s goals outside the bureau.” Skinner explained.

“That’s not Mulder. His life’s goal was… His life’s goal IS his work. The X Files are his life.”

“I know, Agent Scully. Please believe me that I acted in both your best interest.” Skinner pleaded.

“I do, Sir. Knowing about this letter wouldn’t have changed my course of action anyway. Where was the letter deposited?”

“DC. And no other but Mulder’s prints were on it.”

Another dead end. Sotirios had done his homework, Scully thought.

“We’ll have a briefing meeting in the conference room in thirty minutes.” Manners said. “We have ten men plus ourselves. If Mulder’s on that farm. We’ll find him.”

++++

When they entered the conference room thirty minutes later, ten police officers had already occupied the room. Sheriff Manners introduced Scully and Skinner and explained why they were there.

He didn’t mention his inside man though in case they wouldn’t find anything and he didn’t want to blow his man’s cover. His men heard the version that Mulder himself had gone undercover with Sotirios’ Children but that the FBI had lost contact with him and now unsuspiciously needed to check upon their agent. Jobs were assigned, the farm divided into search sectors and teams were formed.

“Please act cautiously! This cult owns firearms and we cannot guarantee they won’t use them when feeling threatened.” Skinner added. “Agent Scully and I both want to thank you for your support on this. Agent Mulder is one of our finest agents and we urgently need to know if he’s alright. Good luck to all of us and let’s move out!”

Everybody stood and geared up. After another ten minutes, three police vehicles left the station and ventured out to Sotirios’ farm.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Sotirios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the showdown but there will be two more chapters, one full of smut and the other dealing with the aftermath of what happened.

“Twen….ty….two” Mulder gasped, his voice breaking.

He could barely stand anymore, his cuffs digging into his wrists. He was trembling, his body convulsing. Another slash crashed on his back.

“Count!” Sotirios demanded.

What had he just counted? Twenty-two?

“I’ll start again, Fox!” A threat. “Count! Three. Two…”

“Twenty-three.” Mulder cried, tears streaming down his face.

He wanted to die again. It was too much. He couldn’t take any more. But the next blow never came.

From a distance, he registered yelling and shouting, Sotirios barking orders. His cuffs were released and he slumped to the ground. Were those sirens, he heard?

Hands lifted him up and dragged him into the assembly hall and down the stairs to his cell.

He was lain down on his front and a voice spoke in his ear “Stay here, Agent Mulder. It’ll be all over soon.”

He tried to look up but he was so tired.

Sotirios was surrounded by his Children and emotionlessly watched the police arrive. He always anticipated this situation. He knew that they were just waiting to find a hoax reason to enter the compound. He instructed his Children to cooperate with the police and ordered the guards who had radioed him from the gate to let the officers in. They had nothing to hide, he told them.

What worried him though was that they had interrupted at the most inconvenient time. If they had come earlier, before he had punished Mulder, there wouldn’t be an abused man in the basement of the assembly hall now. The last time they searched the farm, the torture chamber and the cell were merely basement chambers. He had prepared those rooms especially for Mulder.

The police cruisers stopped and twelve men and a woman stepped out. Sotirios recognized the Sheriff and smiled.

“Sheriff Manners. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked politely.

“Sotirios, we have a warrant to search this place as we have reason to believe that you are using illegal fertilizer on this farm which contaminates the groundwater.”

Sheriff Manners explained and waved the warrant before Sotirios.

“My men will conduct the search, please advise your disciples to step back and let us do our work.”

“You heard what the good Sheriff said, my Children. Let these officers do their work and don’t interfere. Lead them to the barn and the stables as well as to the fields. They will soon learn we do not own illegal substances.” Sotirios instructed as he tried to steer the Sheriff away from the assembly hall.

“Sheriff Manners, why don’t we retrieve to my house to discuss this matter while your people execute the search warrant.” He asked.

“By all means, Sotirios. Please lead the way.” Manners replied and both men went inside Sotirios’ house.

Scully and Skinner stayed behind while Manners’ men began the search. They both had unsuspiciously looked out for Mulder but couldn’t find him. Suddenly, Scully pointed to the assembly hall.

“Sir, look at that!” She moved to the porch, where the chains still hung from the railing. The gravel looked as though something/somebody had scrabbled it and upon looking closer, Scully noticed small droplets of blood.

She looked up at Skinner and then to the assembly hall where in just that second a man came out of the door. Both agents immediately drew their weapons.

“Don’t move!” Skinner shouted and the man in the door lifted his hands.

“Don’t shoot!” he exclaimed. “I have done nothing wrong.” 

“Step away from that door.” Scully ordered.

The man did as he was told and stepped on the porch. He regarded Scully and Skinner carefully.

“You’re FBI. Agent Mulder’s down in the basement.” The man said quietly.

“You’re the…” Skinner began while Scully started for the door.

“My name is Gregory. Just Gregory.” The man interrupted.

++++

„Mulder! Oh my god!” Scully’s eyes teared up. “Mulder? Mulder, can you hear me?”

It hadn’t taken her long to find the basement cell. It wasn’t locked and when she opened the door, the hallway light shone upon him, on his front, naked and beaten. Unconscious.

Scully rushed to him and felt his pulse. It was strong and she breathed a sigh of relief. His injuries looked terrible though. From behind, she heard somebody approach and she turned to point her gun in the direction. It was Skinner.

“Sir, you need to call an ambulance. NOW! And arrest Sotirios.”

Skinner wasted no time.

Upstairs, Skinner pulled his cellphone and dialed 911. After he described the situation and his location, he dialed another number at the FBI. Then, he turned to a couple of officers.

“Call for backup and detain these people. We have found Agent Mulder! FBI special forces are on their way.”

++++

Inside the house, Sotirios and Sheriff Manners heard the shouting from the outside. They watched each other for a second before in one swift move, Sotirios pulled a gun and pointed it at the Sheriff.

“Don’t move, Sheriff. Please.” Sotirios gut up signaling Manners to do the same. “I’m pretty sure your men haven’t found illegal fertilizer…”

“It seems like we found what we came looking for. Give up Sotirios. You’re in deep trouble already, don’t make it any worse.”

“How did you know he was here? What gave me away?”

“My man gave you away, Sotirios. He contacted me when you presented Mulder to your Children. He knew the FBI was looking for one of their men and Fox isn’t such a common name after all.” Manners explained.

“An inside man?” Sotirios asked in disbelief. “Who?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. He’ll be testifying as key witness in your trial for the abduction of an FBI agent and I’m pretty sure those three girls will now finally come to their senses, too and testify against you.”

“There will be no trial!” Sotirios proclaimed. “You and I will walk out of there now and your men will grant me free passage or I’ll shoot you.”

“You don’t stand a chance, Sotirios.”

“Move!” Sotirios ordered and both men went to the door.

++++

Skinner was on his way to Sotirios’ house when the door opened and the cult leader and Sheriff Manners stepped outside. He immediately drew his gun.

“Drop it, Sotirios!” He barked.

“Not happening.” Sotirios replied. “The good sheriff and I are going on a journey!” He shouted.“

You are going nowhere, Sotirios!” Skinner announced. “This compound is fully surrounded by now. The FBI is here, you have nowhere to go!”

Seconds later, a helicopter overflew the farm in low altitude. From the gates, gunfire broke out, followed by screams and squeaky tires and roaring engines.

Manners used this moment of confusion to ram his elbow into Sotirios and free himself. He stumbled forward in the direction of Skinner.

Skinner, feeling the momentum, aimed and fired.

The bullet hit Sotirios and he was thrown back from the force.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback-smut before the final chapter ;)

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Scully asked him when they showered together after their first bout of lovemaking.

"Hmm, just hungry for you, babe." Mulder replied playfully and yelped, when Scully firmly grabbed his cock.

"Don't call me babe, poopy head." They both laughed. "You're awfully hard again. I think, we need to do something about that. I want to be able to discuss the paper with you over breakfast and I know you can't, when all that blood has left your brain..."  
Scully slowly stroked him.

"We'll waste all the hot water." Mulder replied but truth be told, he didn't really care right now.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tiles to steady himself.

"Just so you know, I'm planning to retaliate later. I have some really, really evil plans. Oh!"

The grip on him tightened and Scully replied "I'm looking forward to that buddy but right now, you're literally in my hands. Shut up."

She leaned in and alternately placed her lips over his nipples while she slowly began pumping him again. Mulder rocked into her hand simultaneously.

"I'm close." Mulder sighed and Scully's lips left his nipples.

She continued to stroke him but she wanted to see his face. He was just beautiful when he came. His eyes were closed and he bit his lips in concentration.

Three, four strokes later, he orgasmed into her hand, the water rinsing his cum. His legs were shaky and he opened his eyes.

"Thank you." He said warmly and took Scully's face and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"The pleasure was all mine!" Scully answered when they stopped for air.

"Oh, the pleasure will definitely be all yours, Agent Scully. But I think you're right: We should eat a little something. After that, I’ll eat you." He grinned

++++

When they sat at Scully's kitchen table, Mulder stole a glance at her. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was perfect. His one in five billion. Her hair was a little wet and combed back, which gave her an even more youthful look. Her skin was still slightly flushed from the shower and she smelled divine.

"What's wrong, Mulder?" She was looking back at him. 

"Uh, sorry." He replied a little embarrassed. "I just admired the view."

Scully smiled at him. "Meh, that old thing." She joked. 

"Even that time when you looked one hundred years old, on that ship in the Norwegian Sea, you were the most beautiful woman in the world." He said gravely.

Now it was Scully's turn to look slightly embarrassed.

"You never told me. Did you already have a crush on me back then?"

"Yeah. Ever since you came into my room to let me check our back in Bellefleur." Mulder confessed

Scully got up and came around the table to sit in Mulder's lap.

"Agent Mulder, if only I had known..."

She kissed him deeply, her tongue parting his lips, demanding entry. It was granted easily.

When they parted, Mulder asked "When did you realize you had a crush on me?"

"Well, it struck me like lightning when you sang the 'Shaft' theme to me. In that moment, I knew you were the one."

"I did not!!!" Mulder exclaimed and stood up, lifting Scully at the same time.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully laughed.

"Retaliation time!" Mulder replied and sat her on the table.

"Don't go anywhere. I need to get some things off this table, before I have my time." Mulder ordered and cleared away the remains of their meal.

When he returned, he pulled up his chair and sat in front of Scully.

"What have we got here?" He asked and pulled on Scully's sweatpants. 

She lifted her hips so Mulder could discard them, as well as her panties.

"Agent Scully, for now you can leave my shirt on, but when asked, I want you to lose it."

"Yes Sir." Scully said dutifully and watched Mulder intensely.

He positioned himself between her legs, parting them and putting them over his shoulders. Scully was now fully exposed before him and he worshipped that view for a minute.

"Mulder..." Scully quivered in anticipation.

"Hush! I'm admiring again."

When Mulder's fingers found her folds, Scully moaned.

"Lean back, Scully, relax. I'm going to make you come so hard."

His fingers massaged her labia and they swelled under the ministrations. He then gently parted them so he could see her clit. He lightly blew on it, over and over again. Scully's moans heightened. She was so wet for him already but he wanted to take his time.

Torturously slow he began rubbing her clit.

"Oh my god. Mulder. Oh. My. God."

Mulder smiled to himself, he loved her reactions. He loved that he could drive her wild. He loved her even more for letting him drive her wild.

He was a worshipper in the Church of Scully and this was his cathedral.

It was time to taste her.

He was dying man in the desert. Scully was his oasis. She was water, she was food. She was all he needed.

His head descended between her legs and he sucked on her hard. Scully's hands found him and she pressed him even tighter to her core. He licked and sucked, gently biting, circling her clit again and she frantically bucked into him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She warned and then fell over the edge.

Mulder licked her through it until she stilled and tenderly pushed him away. She was hypersensitive now.

When he ascended to look at her, his face was covered in her juices. He licked his lips. Scully lay motionless but heavily breathing on the table. 

He smiled again when he said: "That was just the first round." Scully let out an exhausted puff but grinned.

"Come here!"

Mulder got up and bent over the table. Scully grabbed him by the head and pulled him down for a languid kiss, tasting herself on him.

"Please let round two not be on the table anymore. Other than that, I'm game!"


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter and I'm still overwhelmed by how many people were interested in my little story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and thank you for leaving kudos.
> 
> Writing this was fun and I was surprised by the twists and turns myself - my original idea was slightly different to what came out. I think, that's what writing is about: A story and characters coming to life.
> 
> Enjoy!

Something heavy laid on his chest. He couldn’t breathe so he struggled momentarily. The weight lifted.

“Mulder! Mulder! It’s alright. It’s OK. Calm down. Mulder, do you hear me?”

A soft voice told him but he continued to struggle.

Why couldn’t he move his arms? 

They had chained him again. They were going to whip him. He hadn’t finished counting.

“He’s in distress. He’s noticing his restraints. He doesn’t like to be tied down.” Scully explained when a nurse rushed in to check what was causing the machines to go wild.

Scully had fallen asleep on Mulder’s chest when he started bucking under her. He was still heavily medicated but the sedatives seemed to have weakened so that he slowly was coming to.

“It’s alright, I’m watching over him.” Scully said and the nurse left again.

“Mulder. Mulder, it’s me! Calm down please.” She soothed and gently stroked his arms and his bearded face – he didn’t seem to have shaved in the past three weeks. Or wasn’t allowed. She didn’t know.

His eyes flickered, he was fighting the sedatives.

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve been sedated, that’s why you’re feeling strange at the moment. It’ll pass! Just relax Mulder, I’m here!”

Tears fell down her chin as Scully continued in a calm voice.

When the paramedics had arrived at the compound and tried to load Mulder onto the gurney, he had gone berserk. He had screamed and kicked with all the power that was left in his abused body and screamed for Sotirios, his Father, to help him. Scully was shell-shocked when she witnessed her partner, obviously brainwashed, screaming for this torturer to save him. But Sotirios couldn’t help him anymore. He was pronounced dead on the scene.

Nine other Children had been killed in the shootout. Marcus and Bradley amongst them. The other Children were incarcerated and the younger ones brought to shelters. The adults were going to be prosecuted for the complicity of abduction or failure to render assistance. The three allegedly abducted and brainwashed women were sent to counselling sessions as well.

++++

Two days later, Scully quietly entered Mulder’s room, surprised to find him awake and staring into space.

“Hey!” she said quietly, not to startle him.

His eyes refocused and he looked at her.

“Scully.” He replied emotionless.

“I’m happy you’re awake!” She smiled.

“Why am I restrained?” He asked.

“You were in distress, Mulder. You fought the doctors and me. We had to keep you and us save.”

“I see.” Mulder turned his face to the window.

“Mulder. I know this is difficult for you and hard to process, but you’re free now. Your suffering is over.” Scully tried again.

“Yeah, that’s what the shrink told me, too.” Mulder laughed bitterly. “What if I didn’t suffer, Scully? I was punished, true. But I deserved it, too. Skinner punishes me all the time. It’s just not that…” He tried to find the word. “Honest. Sotirios’ punishment was honest. I did something wrong, he whipped me. I deserved it and after that, the slate was clean. It wasn’t as malicious as Skinner’s little punishments.”

“Mulder, you have to listen to yourself. You justify our own torture. You justify a brutal and ruthless cult leader.”

“He wasn’t always brutal and ruthless, Scully. Only if he needed to be. We talked. Him and I. He listened to what I had to say. He didn’t placate me.”

“Mulder….”

“It doesn’t matter now, Scully. He’s dead. I know.”

“Mulder, you are a psychologist. Deep inside, you must know what he has done to you. He brainwashed you. He tortured you. You had to submit in order to survive.”

Mulder still looked out the window.

“It will take time to heal but I’ll be there for you all the way. You know why? Mulder? Look at me!”

He slowly turned his head towards hers.

“Because I love you, Fox Mulder and I will never let you down!”

“You were there with me, Scully.” Mulder replied quietly. “In my dreams. When it got too much, when I thought I couldn’t take any more and I honestly wanted to die. I dreamt of you then. Many times. Of our last Sunday together. It felt so good. I missed you so much.”

Mulder felt tears stream down his face.

“You’ll get well, Mulder and we’ll have those times again. We’ll continue where we left off. In my bed. Just get well, please!” 

Scully extended her hand to him and hesitantly, Mulder took it, squeezing it gently and nodding.

Together, they would master this situation. They always did.

End


End file.
